Nine months
by Spider-Midget
Summary: 9shot WIP following Sam and Carly and all their pregnancy-adventures.
1. Chapter 1

As she was drawing a bath, Carly heard wheels screeching against pavement. Something told her Sam would be arriving home shortly. She turned the water off and pulled a bathrobe around herself; walked to the window and slipped a finger between the blind slats to peek out. Sure enough, there was Bumblebee, speeding up the street. He suddenly hit the breaks and showily executed an impossibly tight parallel parking job that left marks on the road. Sighing, Carly looked at Sam's own car—the one that wasn't a giant transforming robot—parked forlornly across the street, looking pathetic. She decided not to say anything. Sam missed Bumblebee, and it saved them gas.

Sam stepped out of Bumblebee's cab and patted his hood, talking fondly to him as Carly forced open their bedroom window and leaned out it. Bumblebee saw her before Sam did, and revved his engine to say hello.

She smiled and rested her chin in her hand. "Hello, Bumblebee."

"Good evening, Carly," Bumblebee replied, polite as always.

"Thanks for watching Sam today."

"He was no trouble at all."

"Hey! Hey!" Eyes ping-ponging between Bumblebee and Carly, Sam began to furiously tap Bumblebee's hood to garner their attention. Mostly his. " Hey, what is this? My **fiancé**, and my car? Ganging up on me?" he feigned insult. "See, this is what I put up with all the time. This rude, incredibly hurtful totally,..." Carly's cocked head and portending expression caused him to trail off and reconsider his next words carefully. "Beautiful, gorgeous...wonder-wonderful woman. Love ya, babe."

"Mm-hm," Carly hummed, smirking. "Come upstairs, Sam. I've got a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" Sam asked dumbly. He smirked, clearing his throat and shoving his hands into his pockets, looking around casually. "What—ahem—what kind of surprise?"

"Come up and I'll show you." She directed a sweet smile and a tiny wave towards Bumblebee. "Night, 'Bee."

Bumblebee drove off and Sam took the elevator up to their flat, his mind swimming with possibilities. Carly was a beautiful woman, and very sexual. He hoped tonight would be one of those hard-to-forget nights. When he set his briefcase down near the door and began peeling out of his jacket, he saw her. Walking toward him in a skimpy little bath robe with those long sexy legs, blonde hair in a clip.

"_Yes!_" he whispered, dropping the jacket and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Great surprise. What are you, a hot, zealous masseuse?"

Carly pulled away, confusion written on her face. "What? Oh!" she looked down at herself, then back up at him, laughing gently. "No, no, I was actually about to take a bath. The real surprise—come sit down."

She lead him to the sofa and they both sat, her rubbing the backside of his hand lovingly, him smiling curiously and seeking out her eyes.

"Sam. I love you very, very much." she paused to kiss his hand. His smile grew. "And I want us to spend the rest of our life together."

"Me, too." Now, Carly had turned away, and he wasn't sure why but he got the idea that she might be crying. Something about the way she portrayed herself. He bent down, as well, and glimpse at her. She was crying. "Carly?" he gently took his hand from hers and held her shoulders. "What's wrong? Did I—did I do something?"

She threw her head back and laughed through the tears. "Yes, technically."

Sam grew worried. He touched the side of her face, frowning. "What? What did I do? You gotta tell me. You're laughing, you're crying, and I don't know what's going on. You gotta fill me in, here. I'm lost. "

"I'm pregnant."

Sam's eyes grew wide as saucers. His mouth dropped open. "What? Are you serious?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed, wiping the last few tears from her eyes. She laughed a little more and leaned back into the sofa, smiling. "I wanted to call you, but I thought it would be better to wait, and tell you in person."

The feeling was still gone from his limbs, but he somehow managed to drop into the sofa next to her and pull her close, kissing her temple. "No, you're right. I'm glad you waited. I just—I can't believe it! I'm gonna be a dad! I'm gonna—holy shit I can't believe it! I'm gonna be—Carly, we're gonna be parents!"

She looked positively radiant. "I'm so excited! ...Do you think we're ready?"

"Yeah. Of course we're ready."

She gently rested her head in the crook of his neck and was silent for a few moments. "Promise you'll still love me, when I'm so big I can't even bend over?"

"Promise."

"What about when I start having mood swings? Or make you run out at three in the morning for ice cream?"

He shrugged. "I can handle it."

"But what about when I—"

"Carly." he sat up and faced her. "Even when you're dipping corn dogs in peanut butter and crying hysterically, I'll still love you."

Carly made a face. "That sounds revolting."

"Yeah," he chuckled, "say that again in a couple of months. I bet it'll be your favorite."

They sat in the dim light and cuddled a little longer, just holding onto one another and listening to the other breathe. Sam rubbed her arm softly, and Carly nearly forgot she was in a bath robe. After a while, she said, "I still can't believe it. We're going to have a baby."

"I know." he set a hand on her stomach. Suddenly, he was digging through his pocket. "I gotta tell 'Bee." finding his pocket empty, he excitedly walked over to where he'd thrown his jacket earlier. "This will blow his mind."

"What about our parents?" Carly asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" he was already dialing. "Oh, yeah. Yeah, them too. Just—just hold on a minu—'Bee, hey 'Bee! Guess what?"

...

"Carly's pregnant!"**  
><strong>


	2. Month 1

As they approached the Autobot base, Sam eagerly looked out the window. It was always difficult to half time spent with his friends, after another adventure and copious time spend together. Everyone was busy, though, and it was understandable. There were no hard feelings on either side, and the time spent apart only made for more mirthful time spent together. Inside the car, Sam held Carly's hand comfortingly as his parents bickered in the front seat.

"They're still here?" his mother observed. "I can't believe they haven't moved them into a-a house or something. I mean, they've saved the planet multiple times and—"

"Mom, I helped save the planet, too," Sam cut in.

Mrs. Witwicky idly reached back in attempts to pat his knee. "I know, honey, but these are giant robots."

Carly smirked, and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Which is why they live here," Mr. Witwicky said. He pulled up outside the base and shifted into park. "You think they're gonna erect a building for these guys? A castle? This is the only place big enough to keep 'em. You think Bumblebee was happy in that crappy little garage of ours?"

Sam sighed from the back seat, watching his parents pop open their doors as if they were the only ones visiting today. He could hear his father saying, _'no, no, this is much better. Look at all the room!'_ as he got out of the car and rushed around to Carly's side to help her out. There were several men and women in uniform walking around, running errands and the like.

"That's okay," Sam called to his parents and friends. "We're fine. You guys go ahead."

"Sam." Carly took his arm and squeezed it. "Relax. Everything will be fine."

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm just...this is our baby, not theirs. I kind of wanted to wait. You know, make it special."

It hadn't really been a conscious decision to tell both their parents and the Autobots of Carly's pregnancy, it'd just sort of happened, and once Sam's mom knew, she insisted they come to visit. Immediately. Which to him seemed pointless. Carly wasn't even showing (but his mother insisted she was). Actually, it was his mother's idea to tell the Autobots so soon.

"She's just excited, and they would have found out sooner or later," she reasoned.

"That's true. Plans don't exactly work for us."

"Exactly. So let's go."

They walked into the base, where his mother was already talking Optimus' audio receptors off. Very suddenly, everyone became still. Rapt attention was paid to them as they approached, backs straight and eyes fixated. Sam chortled, fighting to keep the laughter down. Everyone was being so serious, except for Bumblebee, who looked ready to jump out of his plating.

"Yeah, we're excited to see you guys, too," he commented.

"What? What's with the silence?" Mr. Witwicky turned and regarded all the Autubots. "You guys never seen a pregnant woman before?"

"Dad!" Sam could have punched him square in the jaw.

"What? They all knew. Didn't they?" Mrs. Witwicky, with her hand over her mouth, gave him a pointed look. "Didn't you guys all know?"

"No, they didn't!" Sam cried, breaking away from Carly. "Only Bumblebee did. Thanks for ruining it. Jeez!"

"Sam..." Carly said.

"I know, I know, but he just-"

"Actually..." Ratchet began. "We knew as soon as she walked into the base. We thought it would be polite to remain quiet, until one of you decided to speak up."

"Aw, see, Sam? They knew and were going to wait. Isn't that nice?"

"Yeah, Mom," Sam answered in a monotone. "Really nice."

Optimus bent down so that he could properly congratulate Sam and Carly. "We are very happy for you. If there is anything we can do, please do not hesitate to ask."

"How about babysit?" Mr. Witwicky snorted.

"Ron!" his wife actually did hit him in the arm. "You will babysit your grand baby and you'll love every second of it."

They continued to bicker off to the side.

"That's very nice of you, Optimus. Thank you." Carly placed her hand on his ginormous hand in gratitude, and then turned to Ratchet. "Ratchet? There was something I wanted to ask you."

Ratchet spoke up. "Of course. What it is?"

"You know what an ultrasound is, right?"

"I understand that it is commonplace to use ultrasonic waves to monitor the developing fetus, yes."

"Copypasta," Bumblebee muttered. No one paid him any mind, except for Sam who had to stifle a laugh.

"That's exactly what it is." Carly looked amused. "I was wondering if there was any way you could...monitor the babies progress, as well?"

Befuddlement found its way to Ratchet's faceplates. "Don't you trust your human doctors?"

"We do, but we thought it would be nice to have a second opinion."

"With Sam," Mrs. Witwicky cut in out of nowhere, "they told me he was a girl, twice." she smiled wistfully. "You were going to be Samantha."

"Mom!" all he could do was clap his hands over his ears.

"I'd be honored," Ratchet said at last.

"Oh, but aren't you a little afraid, Carly?" Sam's mother took her shoulders gently. "No offense to any of you, but aren't you afraid of radiation or something?"

"Excuse me?" Ratchet bellowed indignantly.

"Mom!"

"Well they're giant alien robots, Sam," she said matter-of-factly. "As wonderful as they are, they might not be able to help it."

"I've been hanging around them for years and I haven't lost my hair or developed cancer," Sam snapped, steering her away from Carly. Optimus and the others were standing around awkwardly, not really sure how to react. Bumblebee wasn't fazed in the least, however. "Now please, just stop talking."

"You really shouldn't talk to your mother like that..."

He gave her a desperate push in the other direction. "Hey look, there's dad. He looks lonely, why don't you go argue with him?"

At last, she did wander off, following her husband outside the base after a quick and shameless goodbye. Sam and Carly stayed behind while they got into the car.

"I'm sorry," Sam apologized. "I'm sorry. She's—she doesn't have that filter up here, you know?" he gestured to his head.

"It's all right," Optimus carefully answered. "Often times of great joy also bring great unbalance."

Bumblebee vented a quick burst of air akin to a cough.

"Yeah, she's unbalanced all right..."

"Sam?" Carly tugged at his arm. "The time? We're going to be late."

"Okay, babe." he kissed her cheek. "Why don't' you go wait in the car with my parents? I'll be there in a sec."

Waving goodbye, Carly turned and walked out to the car, leaving Sam. He dug at the cement with the toe of his shoe, prolonging his departure. "It was really good seeing you guys. Sorry I haven't been around much. When the world isn't in immediate danger, it's kind of hard to find the time, you know?"

"We understand," Optimus chuckled.

A car horn honked, causing Sam to jump slightly. "ALL RIGHT, I'M COMING!" he practically screamed, making some of the military personnel look at him askew. He said a quick goodbye and rushed outside, where his parents were bickering about where to go out to eat, and Carly was laughing at the exchange. When he dropped into the seat beside her, she whispered, "do you think that will be us someday?"

Sam paused while belting himself in. "God, I hope not," he breathed.


End file.
